


In the Classroom

by AliceWiley



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Bratting, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Spanking, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWiley/pseuds/AliceWiley
Summary: Not much of a plot. AU - Negan's a coach and she's the library assistant. They have some kinky fun.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	In the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting into writing. I would love your feedback. (and writing prompts if you have them!)

She stood at baggage claim, picking at her nail polish. She watched loved ones reunite, children run wild, and the jetlagged pass by like zombies. Fishing her phone out of her purse she scrolled through her emails to once again check the reservation. She’d booked them a room for the weekend at an iconic Portland establishment. Her new masters cohort had introduced her to this place and she adored it. The schoolhouse’s skeleton coupled with the mood lighting and hipster-esque renovations made for a quintessential Portland hangout. She looked forward to staying in one of the classrooms-turned-guestrooms, and relaxing in the alfresco soaking pool, but really they could’ve stayed anywhere because the true reason for her excitement was the person she would be spending the weekend with.

His flight number flashed on the screen above her head and the baggage carousel moved. Her stomach clenched. He never failed to give her butterflies. When she’d met him they’d been working at the same high school, her as the demure library assistant and him and the brash coach. Initially she’d been put off by his arrogant, brazen attitude, and his vocabulary which seemed to never lack obscenities. But slowly she uncovered his softer side and he won her over.

It seemed like an eternity since they had last seen each other. But it’d only been six months since she’d moved and re-enrolled in university to get her masters in library studies. But across state lines and timezones they had kept in touch. They’d made plans for him to come visit her in Portland and now that it was spring break those plans were coming to fruition.

Even without her glasses on, she had no trouble spotting him as he came down the escalator. His brown eyes caught her blue ones and she shivered deliciously.

* * *

The soaking pool was intimate, surrounded by large-leaved, subtropical plants in a small courtyard. She slowly descended the steps into the water, one hand balancing two cups, the other running along the mosaic tiling. Savouring the warm saltwater engulfing her feet, calves, and then her thighs, she moved toward his magnetic form relaxing in the corner of the pool.

The light coming from the brick fireplace danced around the courtyard, licking patrons’ faces as it flickered. Though as far as she was concerned they could’ve been alone because there was only one face she had any interest in. She ran her nails along his stubbly jaw, kissing him gently as she offered him a drink. Sipping, they basked in each other’s company and the stars illuminating the black, cloudless sky.

“It’s so good to see your handsome face, Negan,” she told him. “I’ve missed this, you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Princess,” he replied, tugging playfully at her auburn curls.

They talked about adult things, and childish things, and nostalgic things. She told him about her new friends and he got her up to speed on the schoolyard drama back home. It felt good to catch up in person and to laugh with him, but she already knew the things he was telling her; six months had felt like a long time but they had kept in touch. And while she loved his voice in any context, at this point in the evening it was the physical aspect she was itching to catch up on. She’d been slowly turning up the sass and suggestiveness in hopes of provoking him into action.

The path her foot had been running along his calf as they talked now extended up his thigh, her toes circling along the bottom of his rather European swim shorts. He smirked and grabbed her foot as her toes threatened to penetrate the leg of his swimming costume. He gave her a pointed look. Coupled with her attitude throughout the evening he could tell she was asking for it.

“What are you gonna do about it?” she teased, splashing water at his chest.

Well, he wasn’t planning on taking her in the pool. He placed his hand around her throat; she leaned into his grip, eager to experience his dominance. He caressed her quickening pulse with his thumb before taking a fist full of hair at the back of her head. He stood, pulling her with him. She was both aroused and embarrassed he’d done that in public. Looking around she expected to meet an inquisitive gaze or two, but somehow she’d missed the other guests’ departure.

“Let’s go,” he growled in her ear, using her tresses to propel her. 

With his hand tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, he walked them up steps of the pool. He held the changing room door open for her, smacking her backside hard as she passed the threshold.

* * *

Every time they’d been together back home it’d been sweet. They’d been getting to know each other and neither of them had worried about rushing into anything kinky, simply enjoying the novelty of their relationship. But as they’d discussed before his arrival, tonight wasn’t going to be sweet.

She hadn’t taken in the room earlier, having been too taken with him to notice much else. They were staying in an old classroom. There was an en suite and no TV, which was fine, they’d have plenty to keep them otherwise occupied. One wall was covered in a blackboard reading ‘WELCOME’ with the in-house drink specials and movie times written below. She ran a finger through the dust on the chalkboard. Turning, she found him watching her from the vintage, high-backed armchair.He’d hung up their towels and swimsuits to dry, leaving them both bare already.

“Fitting, isn’t it?” she asked. 

“A little fucking on the nose, I’d say,” he replied flashing a toothy grin. 

“What’s your safe word, Sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yellow. Red,” she replied easily.

“Good girl.” He beckoned her with a finger, “now get the fuck over here.”

She was a good girl and she loved to hear him acknowledge it. It was her first instinct to follow his instructions like an obedient submissive, because in all honesty, she wanted to do anything he told her to. But there was another part of her, a contradictory and yet unexplored part that yearned to be a brat; the part of her that wanted her submission to be drawn out instead of willingly given. She shook her head slightly, a small, mischievous smile on her face. She moved farther from him, no intention of really getting anywhere, other than into a bit of trouble.

“It seems like you’re having a hard time behaving,” he said, standing to pursue her.

“It seems like you’re having a hard time getting control of the room,” she replied, continuing to back up as he advanced. 

It’d been a while since she’d seen him naked. She admired his build: his height, his broad shoulders, his solid yet lean core leading down to his cum gutters and muscular thighs. He was just as alluring as she remembered. 

She met his eyes and was overwhelmed by his predatory gaze; he cornered her with ease. He knew a hand around her throat was like the cheat code to her submission; his grip tightened as he kissed her slowly, biting her lip hard enough she thought he might break the skin. Their nakedness only increased the feeling of being his prey. 

She raked her nails over his shoulders and twisted from his grip. She braced herself on the chalkboard’s ledge, sticking her butt out behind her, wiggling it, anticipating punishment. Taking a handful of her ass he chuckled, shaking his head, “that’s not how this goes. You don’t get what you want when you don’t behave; if you’re going to act like a brat then I’m going to treat you like a brat.”

She was confused when he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips to her forehead. And then he kissed her mouth, and as they found their rhythm she felt him grow hard against her stomach. She was breathless when he let her go.

“You’re going to swallow me,” he said.

“Is that so,” she taunted, looking up at him.

He gathered her hair in his fist and brought her to her knees in front of him. Still meeting his gaze she took her time running her hands up and down his thighs. She lazily peppered kisses around his pelvis, avoiding the cock throbbing before her. She was testing his patience. One of his hands wrapped around the base of his cock. With the other he tightened his grip on her curls. She moaned, and he brought her lips to his dick, “open.”

She listened; she swirled her tongue around the head before licking from base to tip a few times. She relished his sharp intakes of breath. Once his cock was shiny with spit, she took her time making him feel good, using her hand to stroke him while working the head with her mouth. She moved her hands to his thighs, endeavouring to take him deeper but gagged a couple inches short of the target. She tapped his thigh a couple times and he let her go.

Standing at attention, thick, and glistening with her saliva, his was probably the most beautiful cock she’d ever seen. She stroked him with one hand, the other cradling his balls.

“You’re such a good girl,” he told her, lightly slapping her cheek. “Now get your lips around the base of my cock.”

She pressed her thighs together. He hadn’t even really touched her yet but she could already feel how wet she was. He grabbed her hair again, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. He could tell she was enjoying herself.

“No hands,” he instructed.

She tried again to take his entirety while running her tongue along the underside of his cock. But she gagged as his head touched her tonsils. He was long and thick and she was out of practice. She couldn’t help but bring her hand up to help. He pulled her off him.

“Put your hands behind your back.” He walked forward, making her scoot backward on her knees until she couldn’t. Her fingers brushed the wallpaper behind her. He held her still by her hair and she opened her mouth. Leaning his forearm against the wall behind her, he thrust slowly and shallowly, going slightly deeper with each pass. His cockhead reached the back of her throat; he moaned and she gagged. She struggled to keep her teeth away from his thick, tumescent length. Pulling out, he gave her a brief reprieve. Trying again, she managed to take all of him for just a moment, then gagged and pushed him away.

“You’re my good little slut, aren’t you?” he said, running his hand over her hair, tugging gently.

She flushed, silent, embarrassed by the way his words made her cunt contract. Grabbing her around the throat he brought her to her feet and walked her backwards, pushing her onto the plush bed. “Get on all fours.”

She did so curiously, wondering what was next. She heard him come up behind her, then felt his hands spread her asscheeks. He admired her asshole, running his thumb over it before letting spit drop from his mouth to use as lubrication for that was coming next.  
He tossed a buttplug towards her. It landed next to her head, “it’d be in your best interest to get this wet. Give it to me when it’s ready.”

It was pretty, black with a jewel at the base. She appreciated its size as she used her mouth to lubricate it. He smacked her thighs while he waited, she leaned back wantonly into his touch.  
Handing the plug to him, she got back into position. She felt the wet pressure. “Relax,” he told her. And as she did he worked the head of the toy inside of her, slowly. She moaned loudly, “fuu-uu-uck,” as her ass stretched around the girth and then closed around the base of the plug. He ran his thumb around the jewel before pushing it in the last little bit. She moaned.

“You don’t cum until I tell you you can. Do you understand me?”

She nodded. 

He grazed his nails across her butt before smacking her hard, “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” she replied and he pulled her hips up to meet his. He ran his dickhead along her pussy, enjoying how wet and ready she was for him. He lined himself up and slid inside her slowly, both of them letting out loud sounds of pleasure. She let out a moan with every thrust as he battered her cervix. He could feel the toy in her ass as he thrust into her. The plug was not small and neither was his dick; she felt absolutely full. He forced her to arch her back more, allowing him to get as deep as possible. 

“Count for me,” he said before hitting her ass rather softly.

“One,” she said. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, hitting her again.

“Two. Yes, please,” He spanked her a few more times, gently. He could see the impatience in her reaction to his purposely unsatisfying swats.

She couldn’t help herself, “five. Is that it?”

So he hit her harder, repeatedly, on her ass and on her thighs, as he continiued to fuck her. A satisfyingly even, pulsating warmth radiated across her backside. She relished the feeling, but for the fun of it crawled towards the head of the bed; he grabbed after her. 

During the struggle the pillows shifted and she saw there were cuffs attached to the headboard. She pushed the pillows back up quickly, making like she hadn’t seen them. She let herself be pulled down the bed and he hit her ass again hard, the slap reverberating throughout the room. His hands stilled her and he penetrated her again, thrusting aggressively. He hit her three more times in the same spot and then admired the sizable pink spot on her left asscheek. The mixture of pleasure and pain drove her crazy; he wasn’t going easy on her and it stung wonderfully. 

With her wet cunt perfectly playing his nerve endings he was close. He pulled out and she let out a disappointed whine. He massaged the globes of her ass and her thighs with gentle hands. He kissed and nipped at her tender, rosy cheeks before he palmed her wet pussy to rub her clit. She leaned into it, pressing herself into his hand. 

“Don’t cum,” he reminded her. 

She let him continue until she was almost there. Then she rolled away from him, off the bed and shakily onto her feet. He smirked, following her. 

The plug stimulated her in a new way as she moved around the room just out of his reach. For a moment he allowed her to feel like she’d gotten the upper hand before easily grabbing her, getting her back on the bed and climbing on top of her. Her chest heaved as he held himself above her, enthralled by his dominance. He took her nipple in between his fingers and twisted hard, “ow!” she laughed, trying to push him away. 

He pinned her wrists to the bed as she struggled half-heartedly against him. Holding her wrists with one hand, he used the other to guide himself into her. He put his lips to hers in a slow, overpowering kiss. 

She brought her legs up, positioning them between their pelvises to impede his movements. He let go of her wrists and she was surprised by the strength of his ruthless hands as he grabbed her thighs and held them open. He was back inside her.

“Stay fucking still,” he grunted, pressing her into the mattress. 

“Make me.” 

She struggled, trying to release her thighs from his grip. She pried his fingers away and twisted from his hold. That was the wrong move she realised, as she found herself face down. She rose to her knees to make a get away but it only helped him and he used his legs to bracket hers.

“It’s so cute you think you actually have a chance of getting away,” he teased.

He wrestled both of her arms behind her back, where he managed to secure them with one large hand. She found herself panting with her cheek resting against the hotel sheets. She cried out as he entered her and hit her cervix several times in quick succession. Her moans reverberated off the old classroom walls. She tried not to cum but there was only so much she could do to hold back and not revel in the pleasure of his thick cock stretching and stimulating her cunt alongside the buttplug still deep in her ass.

This dynamic introduced a whole new level of arousal she hadn’t experienced before; his forceful domination left her undone. He pulled back, almost pulling out. His next thrusts were shallow, and she whimpered. He was teasing her; she wanted him to fill her. But as he continued to thrust shallowly, she could feel the head of his cock rubbing deliciously against her g-spot.

“Do. Not. Cum.” Each word punctuated with a shallow trust.

She tried to move her hips back, to force him deeper and away from his target. But he didn’t allow it. When he heard her breathing change and her small whimpers grow, he knew she was close and trying to fight it. When his tempo and depth changed she knew he was close as well. His eyes rolled back in his head as he finished inside her, growling obscenities into her ear; he felt her clench and unclench repeatedly around him as she let herself go too. 

He released her arms but stayed in place, letting himself go soft inside her. She used her now free hands to push herself back against him, not to push him away but rather to feel him more completely. She moaned, tightening around his softening member, savoring the last moments of their coupling.

“That was beautiful, but I thought I told you not to cum,” he said, pulling out and getting off the bed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, way too flippantly for his taste. “Could I have some water, please?”

As soon as he entered the en suite, she moved the pillows and unattached the padded cuffs from the bed, tossing them across the room. Coming back, he looked around for the cause of the noise. Seeing the cuffs on the floor he raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he handed her the water. He went for his bag; she couldn’t see what he was doing. She sat there sated, drinking.

He turned back to her and in one hand he held his belt and an eye mask, and in the other a Hitachi. He threw the toy on the bed before coming for her. He took her glass and put it on the nightstand. Was he going to beat her with his belt for not asking permission to cum? She could only hope. 

He sat down beside her and kissed her softly. He put his free hand around her neck and guided her to lay down as he moved on top of her, still connected at the lips. He took her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head. He made quick work of tying her to the headboard and with his tongue distracting her she didn’t realize until it was too late.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He tightened the belt so she couldn’t escape before putting the eye mask on her. Everything was black.

“If you want to cum, then you can cum.” And then he slapped her. She felt surprise more than pain. Pressing her cheek to her shoulder, she felt the subtle warmth from the impact.  
He attached the cuffs to the footboard and grabbed one of her ankles. She kicked at him futilely as he cuffed one ankle and then the other, her legs now spread to the corners of the bed. She heard him turn on the toy; the vibration filled the room. He spread her labia, positioning the toy directly on her already sensitive and still throbbing clit.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” She wasn’t going to be able to take much of this, she already knew.

“Are you going to ask me before you cum, darling?” he questioned. 

She just nodded and this time he let it slide. In less than a minute he could tell she was already getting there, “are you close?”

She didn’t answer, trying to move her hips away from him. She pulled at her restraints in vain. 

“You’d better ask,” he told her.

Breathless, “please.” He didn’t answer. A moment later, “please, please,” she whined.

“Okay,” he said.

She let go, legs shaking as she came, pulling hard at her restrained limbs, “oh my god!” The experience made all the more erotic by the loss of one of her senses. He didn’t let up, gave her no time to recover before his attention returned to her clit. She tried to close her legs as much as she could. It made no difference. Another orgasm was close behind. She felt him move from beside her to sit between her thighs. She then felt his hand around her neck, gripping harder than any other time that night.

“Is this okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she breathed out. As her orgasm got closer he tightened his grip, slightly restricting the blood flow. He could tell she was getting close as she writhed. 

“Already, slut?”

“Yes! Please, can I come?” she asked. 

“Go ahead,” he acquiesced.

As she found her release again, he loosened his grip on her throat. He ran his hand over her breasts, squeezing and pinching. She tried to sink her pelvis into the mattress, seeking relief from the overstimulation. He followed.

“Please, please, I can’t!” she begged. 

“Yes, you can,” he said.

With the toy still on her clit he penetrated her with two fingers. He curled them, massaging her g-spot. She didn’t think she had anything left to give, but soon found herself back at the precipice. 

“I want you to wait as long as you can,” he said. 

She waited until she couldn’t anymore, “can I come, please? Please‽”

“Cum for me.” With his fingers working magic inside of her she had her most explosive orgasm of the night, calling his name as she saw stars behind the eye mask.

The vibrating finally stopped and she went limp. 

“What do you say?” he asked.

“Thank you,” she replied, her voice raspy.

But he wasn’t done; he needed to be inside her again. She laid there panting, shaking slightly.

“Are you going to behave?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she answered, lightly tugging at his belt that still bound her wrists.

He removed the blindfold and as he untied her he kissed and massaged each wrist. She found the dichotomy of his being tantalizing. He laid with her and put his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. She curled into him as he let her recover from the onslaught of orgasms. 

“I’ll be right back.” He kissed her forehead and left the bed. Grabbing her water glass, he went to the bathroom. She was glad to have a moment of respite. She’d known she was going to enjoy this but it still surprised her how very aroused she was, even after having more than her fair share of orgasms. Ankles still cuffed to the footboard, she sat up. He was back. He drank half of the water before handing it to her. She gulped the rest down as he went to his back bag again.

“I’m not done with you,” he told her. He held a bottle of lube in his hand as he sauntered toward the bed, his half hard cock bouncing as he walked. Unbuckling the cuffs, he let her have her legs back. 

“Turn over,” he said.

He moved her onto her knees how he wanted her. Kissing down her back, he circled the buttplug with his finger. He leaned back to watch as he slowly pulled the jewel, her ass stretching to release the toy.

Squirting the lube onto his hand, he stroked himself with it. She rested on her forearms. He kissed up her back, pulling her hips up to his. 

“Breathe,” he told her as he rubbed the head of his cock over her asshole. “Relax for me.”  
And then she felt the head of his dick pushing into her. Mostly pleasure with a hint of pain that her masochistic side appreciated. She was glad he had the forethought to prepare her with the buttplug though; she’d never had such a substantial cock in her ass. 

He gritted his teeth, controlling his movements to be slow and gentle. 

“What color?” he asked.

“Green, green,” she answered, breathily.

He ran his nails down her back before swatting her ass; she leaned into him. He picked up the pace.

“Touch yourself,” he directed.

“I can’t,” she protested.

“One more and then you can be done,” he said.

She reached her hand between her legs, gingerly circling her clit. 

“Good girl,” he said. Her cunt clenched at his praise and he moaned, feeling her ass tighten around him. 

He grabbed her hair and pulled hard, she tightened around him again. “Are you going to cum with my dick in your ass?”

He felt her fingers on her clit speed up. He increased the pace of his movements, steadily approaching his release. He curled over her, wrapping his large hand around her throat. She cried out as she came, squeezing him almost painfully. He buried his cock as deep as possible. A moment later, grunting and sinking his teeth into her shoulder he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed with her, pulling her close. 

He ran his hands up and down her back, catching his breath before getting up and going into the bathroom. She watched him with tired, satisfied eyes as he returned with a warm flannel and gently wiped away the stickiness between her thighs. After tossing the cloth aside, he grabbed her, burying his face in her curls, wrapping his arms around her.

“You did such a good job. You were such a beautiful, obedient, little slut for me,” he teased. She slapped his chest playfully, before kissing where she had struck him.

He ushered her to lie on her stomach so he could massage her with his adept hands.

* * *

He woke to the morning light shining through the curtains pulled across the large classroom windows. Groggy, he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes only to find his range of motion restricted. Pulling at his wrists he realized he’d been cuffed to the headboard. 

“That little brat,” he said aloud. 

Although he was alone in bed he wasn’t worried. He stilled and listened but heard no noise other than the birds in the trees outside the windows. Tugging lightly at the restraints, he thought back to the previous night, of her wrists bound, of the look of ecstasy on her face...before his imagination got too far ahead of him he heard someone at the door and hoped it wasn’t housekeeping. She walked into the room carrying breakfast pastries and two coffee cups. She saw him, lying naked, cuffed to the bed; she admired how the golden rays of sun emphasised his natural, consummate handsomeness.They grinned at each other. 

“Good morning,” he tugged at the cuffs, cocking an eyebrow. She put down the goods, apart from a croissant she held in her teeth as she did a half sultry, half clumsy crawl up the bed to sit on his legs. She took the croissant out of her mouth and ripped it in two, “you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry for you,” he said.

And by the time they got around to the coffee it was cold.


End file.
